


Cuddles?

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling
Summary: All Sonya wants to do is cuddle with her Charlie.





	Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, so please bear with me here.

Charlotte looked up from her phone when she heard the door slam of the hotel room. Sonya was not in a "happy go-lucky" mood. _Of course she wouldn't be; the poor woman took a loss in a very important championship qualifying match tonight._ Sonya dropped her luggage and frustratingly sighed, almost letting out a scream. Charlotte got up from the bed and walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and kissed her forehead. Sonya pulled away and looked into Charlotte's beautiful green eyes.                                                                                                                                             

  "It's bullshit, Charlie," She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I've worked my butt off to get where I am today and no one will give me a chance to prove myself".                                                                                                         

   "Baby, listen to me," Charlotte replied, wiping her lover's now falling tears with her thumb. " Your moment will come, and when it does everyone will see how amazing you are in that ring and they will see that you deserve to be a champion. Will cuddles make you feel better?"

 Sonya sniffled and nodded slightly. Charlotte scooped Sonya up bridal style and walked over to the bed. She sat Sonya down and helped her change into her sleepwear. She then tucked Sonya into bed and climbed in afterwards. She wrapped an arm around Sonya's frame and pulled her into her. Sonya turned around to kiss Charlotte.                                                                                                             

   "I love you so much, Charlie," She softly spoke as she settled her face in the crook of Charlotte's neck and drifted peacefully to sleep surrounded by the warmth of her girlfriend with a smile on her face.                                   

     "I love you too, baby". Charlotte replied as she fell asleep with the woman of her dreams in her arms.

   


End file.
